


I'll always love you

by Signeanderssoon



Series: I'll always love you [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Other, Soulmates, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signeanderssoon/pseuds/Signeanderssoon
Summary: Let's just follow Waverly and Nicole's relationship in different situations. Be prepared for angst because I love it...
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Shae Pressman, Rosita Bustillos & Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp & Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: I'll always love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568134
Kudos: 35





	I'll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fanfic ever so be nice :) Nicole takes care of Waverly when she's sick.

Nicole and Waverly have been together for one year now. And it all still seems so new and refreshing. Both of them still gets these small, little butterflies everytime they see each other. Because they are so in love and they have definitely not starting to get tired of each other. Everytime they see each other they would kiss and give huggies to each other. And it’s safe and warm for both of them. Which they love. 

One thing Nicole noticed when she started to date Waverly in the beginning was that she didn't’ like to talk about her feelings. She was very quiet and kept the most things to herself. That hurt Nicole because she wanted to be there for her. To be there and keep her safe and loved. But Waverly didn’t let her. But Nicole understood. She knew how she felt because she’s not a big fan either of talking about her feelings to people. Because she has been through so much in her earlier years. But it was definitely getting better now when she was with the love of her life. She could open up herself for Waverly whenever she needed her. Because she wouldn’t judge her. She would tell her that everything is gonna be okay.

Waverly, though. She’s struggling a little bit more. She used to have a very tough childhood which made her the person that she is today. Nicole obviously respected this, to 100%. Never in a million years would she judge her or get mad on her because she didn’t want to talk about her feelings. Instead, she was patient and gave her all the time in the world. Of course, sometimes she would get sad that Waverly didn’t ask for her help because Nicole’s number one thing to do with her life was; to keep Waverly happy and loved. And damn did she try her best. 

Today have Waverly been a mess. She’s having fever and she’s coughing. Basically a really hard cold, the flu. It was that time of year. Waverly and Nicole had planned the other day that they would have some intimate time together tonight because it’s been a while ago since they were alone because Nicole just got told that she was about to become the next sheriff so she had much work to do. And Waverly had spent time with Wynonna because Alice Michelle just got born. 

But since she felt absolutely awful today, all she wanted was to be alone. So she changed her plans with Nicole and decided to tell her that she doesn’t have to come. 

W: Hey, I’m sorry but changed plans. Don’t come over tonight please. I just wanna be alone, you don’t have to worry, love you.

N: Waves? What’s going on? I’ll come over.

W: No, please don’t. I’m fine, I promise. I just don’t feel that I don’t wanna be with anyone right now. It’s nothing bad baby, I pinky promise! xx

N: But I was so excited for tonight…:(

N: I was gonna make you dinner, give you huggies and kisses. We would watch a movie and then I would make love to you.

N: Please just tell me why you don’t want me to come over?

W: Fine, I just don’t feel so good, probably just nerves. 

N: Honey, I’m sorry but I’m coming over. I won’t let you be alone for the night if you feel bad. I’m doing this because I LOVE you. 

When Waverly read that message she knew that she couldn’t change her mind. She breathed out a chuckle and went upstairs. She knew that Nicole would be here in about fifteen minutes so she went upstairs to her bed and decided to rest a bit before she comes over. 

“Waves?” Nicole called out when she came in to the homestead. It was quiet and no Waverly was found downstairs.

“Baby?” She tried again. When she didn’t got an answer she went upstairs and just figured out that she might be asleep. Which she was right about. When she came in to Waverly’s room she found her girlfriend laying on the bed with three blankets around her. And her snoring softly. She couldn’t help but smile at her adorable girlfriend. 

She had been on the store and bought some chocolate, medicine and some flowers to make her feel better. Waverly had just said that it was nerves but Nicole knew her and she knew that it was something else so she came with medicines just in case. 

She gave Waverly a soft kiss on her forehead and then went downstairs again to fix a little bit about the stuff that she bought. She pulled out a tray that said “I love you” that Nicole had bought her for her birthday for some months ago. She pulled it out and then made her favourite soup, sour soup with peanut butter. Nicole thought that it was totally disgusting but Waverly loved it which was just another thing to love about Waverly. 

She then but the chocolate in a bowl with hearts and then but the flowers in a vase. She also poured in some orange juice, fresh in sweet. And then went upstairs again.

She didn’t wake her up though. She must been exhausted, she thought. She but the tray on the dresser and then went to the bed and decided to rest with her. She took the fourth blanket and laid down in the bed beside her and covered it over herself because she noticed that Waverly was very warm so she actually took off two of the blankets because she was so warm which Nicole assumed that she had fever. 

She nuzzled her nose into Waverly’s neck, careful not to wake her up. She was careful to not hold her too tight and it was honestly pretty hard because she loved to be close to her girlfriend. She breathed in her scent and after some minutes she fell asleep as well. 

Waverly woke up with feeling a little bit better. She still felt very warm but not the same as before. After some seconds she then remembered that Nicole would come over and figured out that she had slept for hours and then forgot about Nicole. So she basically jumped up in panic and confused and the light sleeper Nicole Haught immediately woke up.

“Hey, hey!” She calmly said and softly grabbed her arm to lead her down beside her again.   
“It’s okay” She said and gave her some soft kisses on her temple.

“Oh god” Waverly breathed out after she finally understood where she was and what was happening. “I’m sorry for falling asleep”

“Don’t apologize, it seemed like you needed that” Nicole gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Ugh, I feel terrible” Waverly complained and buried her face into Nicole’s neck. Breathing in deeply. 

“Aww, baby. Why didn’t you call me?” She asked and rubbed Waverky’s arm.

“I didn’t want to bother you. It’s been a lot recently and we were going to have sex and I ruined it because I got freaking sick” Waverly quietly said and looked at her girlfriend with sad, puppy eyes. ”You honestly deserve better” She weakly added and buried her face even deeper into Nicole’s neck if that even was possible, not wanting to meet Nicole’s brown, hazel eyes. 

“Hey” Nicole softly said and tillited her chin so she would look at her. Once she found her favourite pair of eyes she gave Waverly a soft kiss on her nose.

“Always call. Don’t think like that, that I think that you’re annoying. I want to be there for you. I want to love you and help you. You’re the best thing that ever have happened to me so I do not want to be with someone else. I just want to be with you. Okay?” She looked into Waverly's soul while she said that. Not wanting to lose the contact she had with her. 

Waverly heard her voice, and her eyes immediately started to well up into tears. She had never had anyone like Nicole in her life. Everyone just left her and made her feel useless. But Nicole was here now and she made everything so much better.

“Gosh I love you” Waverly breathed out. 

“And I love you. Which is why you don’t have to worry about me being annoyed on you. You’re the last person I ever would get annoyed on” She said with a sweet smile while she caressed Waverly’s cheek. 

Waverly just smiled back and laid her head on Nicole’s chest and breathed in deeply. Enjoying the moment. Nicole then started playing with her hair to make her feel calm and loved. While she was doing that, Waverly was looking around the room. Until she came to the spot: her dresser. And there she found a tray with flowers, soup, chocolate and orange juice, and some medicines. 

“Baby” Waverly breathed out and tilted her head up so she could look into Nicole’s eyes. 

“Huh?” 

“Stop being so damn cute. You didn’t have to bring me flower and all that stuff!” Waverly groaned and pointed at the tray. 

“Oh” She now understood what she meant. “Of course I had to bring this stuff. You're my girlfriend and I’m taking care of you” She simply said and gave her a teasing smile.

“I love you. So much. I don’t deserve you” Waverly then said and peppered Nicole’s face with kisses.

“Yes you do, my love. Because YOU Waverly Earp, are the most selfless person I know and you deserve the whole entire world. And I still can’t believe that you chose me over all the people in the world.” 

“How much do you love me, Nic?” That was the only thing that came up in Waverly's mind right now. Of course, she knew that Nicole loved her but sometimes she got uncertain and felt that she just was in the way for Nicole. And also, she didn’t mind hearing it again. She loves hearing Nicole telling her how much she loves her because then all the butterflies in her stomach appeared. 

Nicole softened her eyes and gave her a warm smile. “I love you more than anything and anyone. We have just been together for a year but you’re my whole world Waverly Earp. You have the sweetest smile, the most beautiful face. I love the way your nose crinkles every time you get confused about something. You amaze me Waves” She gave Waverly a soft kiss on her nose. 

Waverly looked up on her girlfriend and smiled. After Champ Hardy she never thought that she would find another love. But here she was. With the girlfriend of the year, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. And she couldn't be more happier.

“I love you too Nicole”


End file.
